Margaret White
Margaret White was the daughter of Judith and John Brigham, the granddaughter of Sadie Cochran, the wife of Ralph White and the mother of Carrie White. Background She lived with her parents in Motton, Maine until 1960, when she moved to Chamberlain Center with Ralph White. The two married on 23 March 1962. Margaret was admitted to Westover Doctors Hospital for a suspected miscarriage. She last wrote her mother on 19 August 1962 and later became pregnant in December of 1962 though she was convinced that she was afflicted with "cancer of the womanly parts". Her husband died in February of 1963 and she gave birth to her daughter alone on 21 September 1963. On 17 August 1966, her house was deluged with stones from the sky brought on by her daughter's telekinesis after she punished the girl particularly hard. Plot Margaret practically chastised Carrie right from her birth and began teaching the child that everything that one can think of is a sin, a result of her abnormal beliefs. Margaret's constant scolding continued from Carrie's childhood into her teen years. All the while, Carrie was repeated teased and bullied by her classmates at every school she ever attended. When she told her mother, Margaret would scold her again for committing sin and/or throw her into the closet. Furthermore, when Carrie was almost three years old, she conversed with a young woman neighbor about her (the woman's) breasts, Margaret became very unhinged and started to scratch herself, howl and scream, shaking violently. She grabbed Carrie and dragged her indoors to give her a harsh reprimand for associating with their young neighbor. She also threatened Carrie with Ralph's butcher knife. As a result of this, rocks and hail fell on different parts of the Whites' house that day. No one could explain how it happened, but somehow, Margaret knew. Carrie experienced her first period at sixteen and Margaret had never discussed menstruation with her prior to the incident. That same day, she was contacted about Carrie's ordeal from the school via telephone and violently berated the girl when she returned home. Margaret pushed Carrie into the closet, and Carrie became vulgar with her mother. Then, when Carrie told her that she was invited to the prom, Margaret became incensed and threw her tea in Carrie's face. She told Carrie that boys only wanted sex from young girls like herself. Carrie, however, had heard enough about everything being sinful. She wanted a new beginning and saw the senior prom as a part of that change. Margaret still did not want Carrie to go and began slapping her. Margaret ordered Carrie to go to the closet to pray, but Carrie refused. Then, Margaret tried to hit Carrie again, but Carrie used her hidden telekinetic abilities to stop her mother's hand in mid-air. Margaret then deduced that Satan had began his work in Carrie, but the girl made it clear that it was her power. When prom night arrived, Margaret and Carrie got into another argument about the prom. Margaret suggested that Carrie burn her red dress and they both pray for forgiveness, but Carrie refused. Margaret then starts to scratch and punch herself in the face, but Carrie used her power to slide her mother out of the room. After that, she left for the prom, while Margaret loudly prayed in another room. Mother and daughter did not see each other again until much later in the evening, when Carrie returned home, dripping with pig's blood from head to toe. Meanwhile, Margaret had finally lost her sanity and manage to hide Ralph's knife under her dress. When Carrie saw her mother, both were shocked to realize that one wanted to kill the other. Then, Margaret told Carrie about how she (Margaret) considered killing herself after having intercourse for the first time, her miscarriage and how Carrie was conceived due to marital rape. She took out her knife and told Carrie that she tried to kill her twice before during the first few years of her life, but didn't because she was "weak." As Carrie fell on her knees, Margaret stabbed her child in the shoulder with the knife. Carrie returned the attack by using her powers to slow her mother's heart to a crawl. She spoke to her mother, saying that she would give her darkness and send her to "whatever God lives there." While Margaret attempted to recite the Lord's Prayer, her heart came to a complete stop. Carrie left the house afterwards... 1976 Film This "Margaret," as portrayed by Piper Laurie, had reddish-brown hair and a small frame. She shared the same characteristics as her "novel" counterpart. During the scene where Carrie and her were talking about the former's being invited to the senior prom, Margaret only threw her tea in Carrie's face and refused to let the child talk even though Carrie tried to convince her mother that her date, Tommy Ross was a good boy. When Margaret tried to close the kitchen windows, Carrie shut them via her powers. Frightened, Margaret reasoned that her child had been taken over by Satan, but Carrie convinced her that it was her power at work, not Satan's. Later, during the prom night argument, Carrie pushed her mother onto her bed twice using her powers before leaving to go to the prom. Carrie told her mother to stay there until she left, but Margaret replied by citing Exodus 22:18: "Thou shall not suffer a witch to live." The "film" Margaret died while attempting to kill Carrie by stabbing her with a hidden knife after she told Carrie how she was conceived. Margaret followed Carrie throughout the house until she was backed into a corner. When her mother attempted to make the final blow, Carrie used her telekineses to pin Margaret to the kitchen doorway with knives and other utensils, even causing one to "strike" her in the heart. Margaret cried out for a while afterwards before leaning her head to the right and dying. Carrie was overcome with grief over using her abilities to murder the woman whom she both hated and loved. 2002 Remake Patricia Clarkson portrayed Margaret White in the 2002 film remake. This "Margaret" more closely resembled the novel's Margaret than Piper Laurie's version but is much calmer, slightly more loving and less abusive. This Margaret was even killed in a similar fashion, with Carrie causing her heart to slow down to a stop. 2013 Film Margaret White will be played by Julianne Moore. Category:Villainesses Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mothers Category:Wife Category:Females died in the movies Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Mothers of Villains Category:Characters from Carrie (1976) Category:Live-Action Villians Category:Selfish Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Horror Villains Characters Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:About Females